


A Plain & Colourful Vanilla Love

by whalesfloatinginthesky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesfloatinginthesky/pseuds/whalesfloatinginthesky
Summary: He made coffees all day in his tiny shop and seemed a little depressed until he met one man with bright, doe brown eyes with a charming smile.





	

He smiled. The orange lights trickled down on his lean yet strong frame. He leant forward with a shiny metal cup pouring a thick tan liquid into a white ceramic cup. His blue eyes were duller than usual, resembling more like the ocean on a stormy day than a clear summer day. An apron was tied tightly around his slender waist as he poured more into the pathetic-sized cup. It was for the best. He took a whiff of the beverage before pouring a truckload of cream on it. Another day, another cup, he reckoned so. Glancing back at a customer who tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, his lips curved up and resembled a cloudy icicle. 

“Your order, sir,” he smiled. His words were cut short by a riot of words that reminded him of the kiss and cry sessions he used to have. He laughed at each comment, which came out like a thicker flood of wildfire. “Hope you like it,” he wrapped things up before offering him the receipt and a smile. He walked away, letting his rag card through his fingers. It was relieving to know that soap made his fingers pruned and nothing more. It was not his never-ending feeling of dread or dismal. He untied the apron behind his back and flung it to the side. He went to the machine with a shrug. He lifted the tops of many beauties and saw what was inside. He placed a spoon in them and lifted up something sweet.

Pressing things one at a time, he got the right sounds he needed to hear. His smile would remind of a certain someone of icicles and the penguins wallowing atop thick ice sheets. He sighed. A cute yelp caught his attention immediately as a force tugged on his pants. He glanced down, to see a ginger dog looking up at him, a small galaxy within the depths of its black orbs. He laughed and stroked its fur, neck, head and its favourite – the back of its ears. A pair of half crescent moons greeted him pleasantly with a grin. “All right, Victor,” he laughed while shaking his head as he went back inside. He laughed when he lifted his head up to look at him. “Sir, I think Makkachin wants to be with you now,” he laughed before waving. 

“I’ll take this shift for you.” 

“Sorry, Key! It’s just-”

“I know.” Both men seemed to end it at that before they had to wave goodbye. They smiled at each other before they resumed their days – seemingly alone and cold. An air and aura of melancholy seemed to be radiating off the tall man’s frame. “I’m sure you do, Mister Moonset,” he sighed as he pushed the door open and walked out with the leash clenched tightly in his hand. He walked nonchalantly along the pathway, only to see bits of rain falling on the pavement. One drop after another, it created a damp canvas on the concrete for more trickles of mud and lumpy soil.

He ran with as the puppy forced him forward with all the might it could possibly have in its tiny, curly frame. He widened his eyes as it would do nothing but run like a sophisticated robot of sorts. It dashed forward, powering through the rain with little to nothing left to lose. Its big brown eyes stared forward, bright lights of life glazed atop of them. “Hey there! Where do you think you're going?" He asked, clearly shocked as his heart palpitated and rattled his bones. He shook his head as he followed behind helplessly like a puppy, surrendering all control to its owner with more agility and strength than he ever did. “You’re so going to the kiss and cry later boy,” he rolled his eyes when it stopped by the side of a bench. He continued to curse at the dog inside his head.

“Excuse me?” 

He jerked his head upward to get a glimpse of the man in front of him. He held a pair of ice cream cones, both appearing to be the faint and gentle vanilla he knew and loved. He seemed to be a bit humiliated. With a gulp, he handed one to him. It took him a while before he realised the slight streaks along his creamy apron. “I suppose you wouldn’t mind but I was paid to give you one,” he smiled sheepishly as he kept his head low. He gulped and hesitantly took one away from his hand. “By whom?” Said Victor with a comforting grin as he licked on one. He lifted his head up to stare at his eyes hesitantly before explaining in stammers. “A man with pale green hair; he said he knew you as someone with grey hair and pretty blue eyes,” he confessed, his cheeks burning.

Smiling, he shoved half the tower of ice cream in his mouth and licked the sides of his lips in delight. Plain vanilla had never been this colourful. He smiled and nodded reassuringly, “Would you like a coffee, perhaps?” He asked with a smile. He cocked his head while resting a hand on his hip. The young man grinned and ducked his head low hesitantly. “I-I’m not sure,” he stammered as he looked up with a smile forming a pair of mountains on his face. Victor laughed and bent his knees down slightly to look at the man whose face burned brighter than a summer barbeque. His chocolate eyes were like dark liquorice. It was melting in his mouth and in his senses.

“I insist.” 

He grinned and kept the remaining ice cream cone closer towards his heaving chest. His cheeks were feathered on a delicate pink like rosy makeup as he hesitantly stepped forward with a slight smile forming on the side of his face. “Oh… okay,” hesitation laced his voice of agreement and it made his heart beat faster and faster. Laughing, he moved a lock of black hair to the side and nodded in agreement. Victor barely noticed it but the name on his nametag read Yuuri Katsuki; Victor also had no idea that he radiated a warm and pure feeling. It was so simple yet so rewarding. He hoped that this colour of white would last in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading even though this sucks so much LOL I'll continue if I want to, honestly.


End file.
